


Phineas and Ferb: Candace Meets Sarah

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3’s idea. Basically, Candace is visiting Phineas at Tri-State State and… Well, read the title.





	Phineas and Ferb: Candace Meets Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:**[Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3)’s idea. Basically, Candace is visiting Phineas at Tri-State State and… Well, read the title.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Older Candace Flynn Image:** [phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Candance.JPG)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

At the age of 25, Candace Gertrude Flynn felt great.

She had now recently graduated law school, gotten engaged to marry Jeremy Johnson in just a few months (something that her inner teen girl still couldn’t help but squee over as she thought about it), and was mostly free of her busting impulses when with her brothers (mostly). And she was certainly looking good too.

Still longnecked and thin, her face had gotten a bit less round and her blue eyes now seemed much more solid. She’d also gotten a little shapelier around the hips and her tight white slacks showed that off well, much like how the outline of her breasts (while not all that big, but still nice and squeezable) was shown off by the long-sleeved red shirt she wore. Her long red hair, meanwhile, had gotten wavy around her neck while still maintaining its curved point up top.

And it might just be her imagination, but she could swear that there has been extra bounce in her step since she got engaged.

It should also be mentioned that said engagement was the reason she was currently visiting her brother at Tri-State State College. She was telling everyone in the Flynn-Fletcher family the good news in person and had come here to give the news to her younger brother Phineas Flynn. And she’d gotten a little surprise of her own when she met up with him.

“Can’t believe it took him so long to get together with Isabella.” she said to herself while continuing on her stroll to the Phi Sigma Eta sorority house. After learning of her brother’s now-romantic relationship with the raven-haired girl, Candace figured she should stop by Isabella to give her a congrats on that as well while she was here.

And as Phineas told her, Isabella apparently spent a good amount of time with her fellow Phi Sigma Eta sisters, including her fellow former Fireside Girls.

-

In the Phi Sigma Eta sorority house, Sarah was up to her usual fun.

**THWACK!**

“KYAHOWWW!” Which was certainly NOT fun or Isabella.

**THWACK! THWACK!**

“EEEEEYOWOWWW!” Down on all fours and wearing just her dark purple bra and matching bikini panties, the poor girl was getting her butt swatted by Sarah’s riding crop.

**THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

“AHHOWWWIIIEEEEEE!” Isabella cried as her butt stung, pain radiating through it. “P-please not so hard mistress!”

**THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

“OOOOWWWWIIIEEEE! OOWOWOWOWWWWW!” she cried as her buttocks burned beneath her panties.

Standing above her in a pair of tight brown jeans and an orange tank top, Sarah giggled as Isabella trembled with a rump that was shaking from the swats it had received. “Ah, this is the life.”

“Um…mistress?” Katie’s voice came from her right, prompting Sarah to turn and look at the blonde that was wearing blue jeans and a shirt that was colored with dark and light purple stripes. “Ummm, someone’s at the door for Isabella. It’s Candace. As in, you know, Candace Flynn, her boyfriend’s older sister.”

Sarah’s lips quirked to the side as she made an effort to recall what little she had seen of the older girl before she had given leadership of Troop 46231 over to Isabella after getting transferred to a new troop.

Vaguely, she remembered the redhead. In fact, if she remembered correctly, Candace had actually joined the Fireside Girls by earning 50 patches in one day.

And just like that, the thought at the forefront of Sarah’s mind was that she’d never gotten the chance to ‘play’ with Candace. Slowly, the girl’s expression warped into a smirk with her eyes slightly narrowing that promised; a clear promise of mischief being on the way.

Reaching down, Sarah grabbed onto the back of Isabella’s panties a gave them a good PULL! “EEEEK!” Surprising her, Sarah lifted the girl straight off of the ground and dangled her horizontally off of the ground. “Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!” Isabella said with her voice’s pitched raised as gravity sank her panties further and further into her crack until Sarah gave her a slight swing to set her on her feet. “Nyahowww!”

Setting her crop down, Sarah placed a hand on Isabella’s wedgied cheeks, making the girl freeze up before starting to shudder when Sarah began tracing a finger around the sorority letters branded onto her left cheek. “Say Izzy, do you remember the old jump, grab, and restrain moves from ambush practice? You were always good at those.”

“I-I do-oo…” Isabella stuttered out while fidgeting.

“Great!” Sarah exclaimed as she gave the branded skin a pinch.

“Owie!” 

“I need you to get ready to use those skills. And you,” Sarah continued as she turned to Katie, “are overdressed for what I have in mind. Do something about it.”

Looking uncomfortable, Katie began stripping down to her white bra and red granny panties.

-

Candace tapped her foot while waiting patiently outside the front door of the Phi Sigma Eta sorority house. “Geez, how long does it take to…” Candace stopped talking as the door swung open, revealing Sarah o the other side.

“Sorry about the wait.” She said. “A couple of things just needed to be fixed up first.”

“Oh, it’s no problem.” Candace said, beginning to step inside as Sarah stepped to the right and gestured for her to enter. “So, where’s Isabella?”

“Oh, just down that way and on your left I the living room.” Sarah answered.

“Thanks.” Candace said, following those directions as Sarah closed and relocked the front door.

As she did so, Sarah grinned and slowly counted down, “3… 2…”

“AHHH!”

“1…” Giving a little laugh, Sarah bean strolling over to the living room.

Entering it, she saw Candace on the ground, struggling against Katie removing her shirt and Isabella holding her legs still to remove her pants. “Get off of me!” the redhead yelled, neither girl listening as her shouts became muffled with Katie pulling her shirt over her head and exposing her read bra.

“Sorry, Candace.” Isabella said as she finished undoing Candace’s pants and began to shimmy them down. “the two of us are under order to- Oh… My… Gosh…” Isabella’s voice quieted before her face lit up and she exclaimed, “You still wear these?!”

Candace’s face, visible now that her shirt was fully removed, began turning red as her white Ducky Momo panties were exposed.

“Haha, they’re even more ridiculous than I remember!” exclaimed Katie as she tossed the red shirt aside, eyes now locked onto the white fabric patterned with the adorable little cartoon duck in the middle of various dance moves.

“Shut up!” Candace exclaimed as she tried to curl up her legs to cover herself, failing due to Isabella hold onto the limbs.

“Oh, but they’re so cute!” Isabella gushed as she finished removing the older girl’s pants from her legs.

“You can say that again.” Sarah said. “Why don’t you two stand her up so I can get a better look?”

“Stand me- EEP!” Candace squeaked as Katie grabbed onto the back of her panties and gave them a tug. Just as her hip started to squirm from that, Isabella grabbed onto the front of her panties and gave them a yank while standing up. “AYYYYEOWWWIIEEE!” she cried as she was lifted off of the floor in a sort of squeaky clean wedgie, stumbling slightly.

Forcefully turning her to face Sarah, Isabella and Katie grabbed onto her panties from the right and left with one hand each while using their free hands to hold onto Candace’s arms. As she began to struggle, Katie and Isabella pulled hard, hiking her panties 3/4th of the way up her back with two hard jerks.

“GYYYAAAHHOOWWW! Owwww, gyyrgh!” Her but clenching up around the fabric dug into it, the redhead asked, “What is wrong with you girls?!”

“There’s nothing wrong with us.” Sarah said calmly as she got up close to Candace. Leaning in toward the woman’s face, she explained, “We’re just giving another former Fireside Girl a proper Phi Sigma Eta even if you’re not in the sorority.”

Just as Candace glared and was about to say something, Sarah took her by surprise and pressed her lips against the redhead’s while grabbing her shoulders. “MMMPPHH!” The younger girl’s grip on her shoulders, as well as the efforts of Isabella and Katie, kept candace held in place and forced to take the kiss and Sarah slipped her tongue into her mouth.

Enjoying the feeling of candace beginning to squirm, Sarah began sliding her hands down from Candace’s shoulders. One hand slipped under Candace’s right bra cup while the other went between her legs.

“MMMMMHHHGGHH!” Candace moaned/squeaked into the kiss, inhaling through her nose as the hand between her legs began massaging her groin and the other massage her left breast, thumb flicking across the stiffening nipple on it.

This carried on for a little over a full minute before Sarah pulled away, taking in a few deep breaths while Candace panted with her face flushed.

Wiping some saliva off her face, Sarah looked over at Isabella and said, “Get those panties of hers into an atomic and then I’ll leave you two to catch up.”

“Yes, mistress.” Isabella said letting go of Candace’s arm to give a salute as the red, regaining her thoughts, started to panic again.

“Wait, don’t you- EEYYYOOOWWWIE!” Candace’s butt clenched up all the harder as her panties were stretched further and pulled over her head before the waistband was snapped onto her forehead. Her knees began buckling.

“Nicely.” Sarah said. Looking to Katie, she added, “Come on, Katie. Let’s leave these two alone.” As the blonde let go of the redhead, candace collapsed onto her knees, a whimper escaping her as Sarah began to leave the room with Katie.

Correction, as Sarah grabbed onto the front of Katie’s red panties and used them like a leash as she pulled the wincing, squeaking blonde along behind her.

As those two exited the room, Isabella looked down at Candace and gave the redhead a sheepish smile. “Uh, sorry about all that.”

Groaning, Candace muttered, “Uugghhh, just get my panties off of my head.”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml780235247']=[] 


End file.
